


'愛してる' means 'I Love You'

by Happiness_Garden



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Muteness, Songfic, but only in the second chapter, by Light Angst i mean absolutely miniscule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiness_Garden/pseuds/Happiness_Garden
Summary: Azul Ashengrotto x Mute darling!Chapter 1: Azul reminisces over old memories.Chapter 2: An anniversary that will always be remembered.*NRC is a mixed-gender school.*Characters are aged up by one year.*Apologies if Azul seems OOC, it's my first time writing this sort of fic.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was yet another busy night at Mostro Lounge with various students having fun in the underwater jazz bar. Despite that, the mastermind of the whole operation groaned as he finally finished going through the towers of paperwork needed to be done to keep running the business.

He glanced at a clock; 8:41. Mostro Lounge will be closing soon.

Hurriedly, he organized everything on his desk before heading out for the night. The last of guests were being ushered out, leaving the lounge deserted looking. All except for one student sitting on a bar stool. With downcast eyes and a half-empty drink, it painted a rather melancholic scene.

A soft chuckle emerged from his throat.

The guest snapped their head up before looking straight at him. A smile broke through the somber expression as a loud clatter was heard.

“Good evening, darling.” He said as a hand reached out to pet her hair while they were both on the floor. He should have expected this, really. Ever since they’ve started dating, he was almost always tackled to the ground as a greeting.

She nuzzled her face into his chest, softly breathing as he slowly unlatched her arms from around his waist. Soon enough they were both standing before she rushed to the countertop.

A notebook was held up with the words, “Good evening Azul!” written in large letters. Azul chuckled once more. He walked over to her, picking up the poor bar stool she had kicked away in her bear tackle.

“How many times have we talked about this? You don’t need to knock over every chair here to hug me.”

She put on a pitiful expression as if to say, “Sorry…”

Azul gave a sigh before pulling her into a hug himself. With their chests pressed against each other, he could feel vibrations from her though all that graced his ears was a sharp exhale.

“What was so funny, hm? Laughing at your boyfriend, now are we?”

Her hair whipped side-to-side as she shook her head several times, but the grin on her face was saying something else entirely. She twisted her body a little to reach the counter in the hugging position and quickly wrote something in the notebook.

“I was just happy to see you <3

I’ve missed you; you know.”

He could only smile and say, “Well I’ve missed you too darling.”

* * *

Thinking back, how was it that he had only known her for less than three years? It felt like she had been with him for decades, not the few years he had spent being on land and attending NRC. Still, the memories he had of hers would always stay fresh in his mind. Even from the very first day they met.

_It was the entrance ceremony and students were being called one by one as they were sorted into the seven dormitories. Her name was called out and she stood in front of the mirror. Azul had already been called early on as he waited for it to end._

_The mirror’s voice boomed as it had done so many times that day._

_**“State thy name.”** _

_Unlike other students, she immediately shot a shocked expression at the principal. The adult shook his head, telling her something he was too far away to hear. Her shoulders slumped as she parted her lips. What came out was something that couldn’t even be called a whisper._

_**“…”** _

_The mirror gave no reaction as the ~~bird~~ man tapped her shoulder with a pen and this time telling her loud enough for the whole room to hear, “Louder, dear. The mirror won’t accept mumblings and whisperings.”_

_Everyone went silent as she shouted her name in a stuttered voice. Without even hearing what the mirror’s response was, she bolted out of the chamber. Azul noted how bright red her ears were as she left._

_**“Octavinelle!”** _

_It seems he would be having an interesting dormmate for the next few years._

There was the incident where she nearly blasted magic before physically knocking out several students.

_Azul was passing a hallway on his way to the library for study period when he saw it. Four, maybe five seniors surrounded and taunted her. He was weighing the pros and cons of helping her when she drew her pen and started to cast magic, only for it to be taken away by the bullies._

_No matter, it seemed, as she swung the large black bag she always carried around and thrashed them with it. To put salt in the wound, she pulled the tag of what he thought was a random bag charm and was actually a portable alarm system that started beeping in a painfully high frequency._

_Needless to say, several faculty members were brought to the crime scene and the harassers were placed in a year-long detention with the history professor. Azul nearly felt pity for them. Nearly._

Their first shared music class was something that would always stand out.

_He found out just what was inside the bag that managed to knock out five students much larger and heavier than her. Several music paraphernalia, such as bass heavy headphones, amp cords, a digital tuner and a case full of guitar picks, a few more miscellaneous objects, bandages and… another big black bag, this time containing a well-worn but still beautifully maintained acoustic guitar._

_She strummed the stringed instrument several times, adjusting the pegs to the right notes. Then a few chord practices that seamlessly flowed to a wonderful song. The way her fingers easily danced between frets, wrist twisting into place as she held down the strings in odd positions for each different chord._

_He wanted it._

Yes, Azul had in fact approached his future girlfriend in hopes of roping her into a contract. It was something that plagued him for a very long time after dating. It was only after his overblot when he realized; she knew. She knew why he had approached her back in first year and yet…

_“Senior, I’m begging you! You have to help us! Azul’s trapped over 200 students with his contracts!”_

_She could only shake her head._

_“I’m sorry, but somebody needs to be with him once he loses everything._

_Good luck!”_

_True to her words, never during the entire operation did she help the Ramshackle prefect. Even as he overblotted, she never casted a single bit of magic on him. What she did was far more important._

_There was a second when his back was open to attack when she crept behind him. Arms snaked around his torso as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Faintly, and for his ears only, she whispered in the voice he had only heard one other time, “I love you. Come back to me okay, Azul?”_

_That was the moment everyone needed to snap him out of the overblot. As his unconscious body slumped to the floor and she followed him down, she had allegedly mouthed to them, “I told you so~”_

His darling was always there for him. And from that day forward, he swore in his heart to always be there for her.

* * *

He could recall dozens more memories he had of her. So many, it could probably fill out an entire book, maybe even a whole series.

A rustling sound beside him. They were sitting on his bed, cuddling per her request, when she had fallen asleep. All he could think of now was how cute she was and how he could dote on her more the next day.

Azul picked the slumbering girl up and carried her to her, thankfully, nearby dorm room. Watching her settle into bed properly this time, he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and pressed a chaste kiss to the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Azul noticed how tense she was throughout the day. She jumped whenever she was touched, her hands were twitchy, and most importantly, she had been running away from him. The only time he had properly seen her was at breakfast, where he scarcely said good morning before she dashed away.

Floyd and Jade seemed to know what was going on, but try as he might, they wouldn’t tell their own boss why she was acting this way. It was extremely annoying, especially so when today was their two-year anniversary and he wouldn’t be able to do any of his plans for today if she kept avoiding him.

Soon enough, school came to an end as he got ready to open Mostro Lounge for the day. Goodness, he had done all the necessary paperwork to be absent for the day but nothing he planned managed to happen. As he sat behind his desk at the V.I.P. room, Azul went through the itinerary he had made.

* * *

Breakfast- Tell her ‘Happy anniversary’ and dote on her throughout breakfast.

Before homeroom- Kiss her publicly before going to class, sneaking a small gift into her bag.

Class time- Continue leaving presents for her.

Lunch period- Dote on her.

Class time- Continue leaving presents for her.

After school- Go back to the dorms and get ready to head out again for a date together.

* * *

Reading it, all his ideas were to essentially smother her with affection, wasn’t it? Ah, he really did fall for her hard. Azul could only give a lovestruck sigh before releasing out another sigh from the lack of interaction he’s had with her all day.

A knock came. He was about to tell them to come in when he heard the person behind the door.

“Azul, somebody wishes to see you.”

A customer? He was sure he had announced he wouldn’t be taking any in today.

“Tell them to come in, Jade.” Whoever the customer was, they were very fortunate that he was still in office.

“Ah, but the guest this time has requested that you meet them at the lounge.” Jade replied behind the still closed doors. Azul swore he could faintly hear his vice-prefect’s twin giggling away. What was so funny?

He put on his dorm outfit and opened the door, staring down his childhood friends. His eyes tried to pick off any indication so as to what was being done behind his back. Absolutely nothing. Sighing in defeat, he followed the twins back to the lounge where he was seated at a table with no one else there.

Was he being pranked? He was about to leave when he saw his darling.

She nervously walked up to the stage he had previously installed. She’s performed at Mostro Lounge several times before, was she going to do a special song for today?

Nothing could have prepared him for what she was going to do.

A few simple chords were played. Then, a sound he hadn’t heard in a year reverberated throughout the room.

**“Even if your face has more wrinkles than it did in the past, that's all right**   
**Even if I can't play the guitar like I wish I could, my heart is overflowing with songs for you”**

Was this actually happening? Is she… actually singing? He’s had dreams about it, and it was definitely something of a wish he’d always wanted to come true…

**“I can't sing as high as I'd like to,**   
**but I hope that you'll nod along, and sing together with me**   
**I don't need thunderous applause, or resounding cheers**   
**Only you, only you understand”**

Her voice was hoarse, perhaps from years of not being used, and it was certainly rough around the edges, but he couldn’t hear it. All he heard was her pouring her heart out for him.

**“Darlin', my dreams came true**   
**But I can't find fitting words to describe it**   
**Darlin', my dreams came true**   
**I love you”**

Oh, how unfair could she get? Calling him ‘darling’? Saying ‘I love you’? Never has he wanted to run up on stage to touch her so much. He hasn’t even gotten the chance to tell her how much he loved her! All he could do was cover his blushing cheeks as she continued on.

**“I'm enjoying happiness born of just one moment, and just one person**   
**With today as the main dish, I'll have a sweet and sour dessert to end it,**   
**and the mountains and valleys as a full course**   
**I don't need tactful words, or for it to be wonderful or special**   
**Just always, always stay by my side**   
**As I grow older, my feelings do nothing but multiply. I love you,**   
**I know that, I know that”**

He wanted to scream ‘of course!’. Of course, he’s going to stay by her side. Of course, they’re going to be together forever. Just like her, his feelings can do nothing but grow and fill him with love for her.

**“Hey, Darlin', my dreams came true**   
**But I can't find fitting words to describe it**   
**Darlin', my dreams came true**   
**My love is overflowing”**

How can such a person be so cute? Ah, hurry and finish the song so he can tell her how much she means to him.

**“Even if you forget me, even though it's a little painful... that's all right**   
**If you go off on a journey to a far-away place before me, I won't forgive you**   
**Even if we're reborn, even if our first meeting is a disaster; I'll fall in love with you again**   
**My heart is always in a one-sided love with you. I love you;**   
**understand it, understand it, understand it”**

Oh, oh no. Why… why is she crying?! Her love for him isn’t one-sided! Doesn’t she know how much she meant to him?! He’d never leave her!

**“Hey, Darlin', my dreams came true**   
**But I can't find fitting words to describe it**   
**Darlin', my dreams came true”**

Something wet rolled off his cheeks. Ah, when did crying become infectious?! She really is the most unfair person he could have chosen to spend the rest of his life with.

**“Hey Darlin', I love you"**

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Face red like a boiled octopus, Azul ran up and hugged her onstage. They’re both crying, so it’s fair, right? He kept her, his precious darling, within his arms and proceeded to tell her ‘I love you’ like a broken record.

It only became worse when she whispered into his ear, “Happy Anniversary!”.

The happy, albeit tearful, couple were so engrossed within their romantic little bubble that the people around must not have been properly registered. A mistake that soon became detrimental, what with several people having their phones out and capturing the wonderful blackmail material in perfect 1080p HD resolution.

Needless to say, the couple was mercilessly teased the next day. But the smiles the ‘bullies’ gave was enough evidence to know it was all in good fun. Still didn’t save Azul from embarrassment as he repeatedly tried to run away and hide in his octo-pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Kataomoi by Aimer. It's originally in Japanese, so I used an english translation for this chapter.


End file.
